Framed
by deadly-feral
Summary: Emma leaves the team after she is accused of killing a new mutant.
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Framed

Author: roselyn-kilmartin(feral86)

****

Email: feralpsionic@aol.com

Summary: Emma leaves Mutant X after being accused of killing a new mutant.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Mutant X. I am only using them for my own entertainment.

****

Authors Note: I thought about the idea for this story a while ago and decided to write something before I forgot about it. Hope you guys like it. Remember to read & review.

************************************************************************

Chapter 1

Sandra walked into the study of her house. She was already late. Everyone was waiting there for her to read her fathers will. She didn't care about the money.... all she wanted was to get away from this life and start anew. 

She had needed a few minutes for herself. Her father had just passed away from a massive coronary and she couldn't think straight. He was the only one keeping her in this life. Ever since her powers staring surfacing she knew she was special, that she had to leave this life and start from scratch.

The room was lit by the warm glow of the lamp by the corner of the room. It had been a gift from her father knowing how much time she spent in this room late at night. 

They had both been so close. Ever since she was little she could tell him anything and as she grew older it had not changed. 

Even though he was not a mutant he knew that she was... yet he accepted her. At first she thought that it would only be a matter of time before she either scared him off or ended up hurting someone and get pushed away.

At first her feral powers had been a disaster, she could not control them and more than once she gave her sister a black eye after having her sneak up on her.

Her sister however was different. She had always been the rebel in the family. Always getting in fights at school not caring about anyone but herself.

She had a great ability to sneak out at night undetected. She was as silent and quick as a cat. Sometimes Sandra wondered whether Jacqueline was a feral as well.

Sitting in front of the desk was Robert, their lawyer. He was wearing his usual boring suits and tie. The computer on the desk next to him was turned on and the snake in the screensaver slithered around.

She sat down in front of him, next to Jacqueline. 

Once she was seated Robert started talking, "We are here today to read the last words of your father....

*************************************************

__

'This is weird. Why would Sandra want to see me and why did she sound so upset?' Emma knocked on the door of Sandra's beautiful two story home. 

The wind was blowing lightly and the trees were swaying gently to the side. The flowers by the door were as colorful and fragrant as they had always been.

The door opened and Sandra stood there wearing a pair of blue pajamas. Her hair was picked up in a messy bun and she looked like she had just gotten up. "Thanks for coming, Emma."

"What happened?" Asked Emma as Sandra led the way to the study. As soon as Sandra had opened that door she had been hit by many emotions. The main ones being pain and anger. 

Sandra opened the door to a room and Emma walked in with her. She had never been inside this room before but it had a homey feeling. It reminded her of the times spent at the country when she left home. 

By the look of the room it was a study and Sandra had already been here today. On top of the desk rested a cup of coffee which had probably gotten cold long before. 

The computer in front of her was on and there were many documents scattered all over the desk.

Sandra sat down on the couch by the end of the room and looked up at Emma. Without any hesitation she said, "I want to go into the underground."

Emma looked at her confused. "Why?"

"There is nothing left here for me. I don't get along with my sister and my father just died. I want to start over somewhere where I don't know anyone."

Emma walked over to Sandra and sat down next to her. "What do you mean? You have friends and other family here."

Sandra laughed bitterly. "Yeah... a lot of good they do me now. They all dislike me and think that I am some sort of freak.... not only because of my abilities, I mean sure that adds to it... my dad was the only one that really understood me; but now after they read his will, well... lets just say that they want me out of the picture.

Emma got up and walked to the door. "I'll talk to my friend and let him know. I'll call you later, Okay. I'm sorry about your father."

"Sure. Bye." Said Sandra and closed the door after Emma.

On the way back to Sanctuary from Sandra's home Emma got to thinking. 

__

'Why would Sandra want to go into the underground? _In know that she said that her father had just died.... and that he was the only one that understood her.... but what did she mean by saying that they wanted her out of the picture...? What happened?'_

When Sanctuary came into view she speeded up a bit more. In a few minutes she was walking through the door and into the lab.

"Adam...?"

Adam turned around and faced Emma. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you remember Sandra?" Asked Emma walking up to him and looking at what he was working on.

"Yeah... the feral."

"Uh huh.... Anyways, she wants to go into the underground. I told her that I would talk to you about it and that I would call her later." 

Adam looked away from his work and at Emma. "Did she say why she wanted to go into the underground?"

"Not really. She just said that since her father had passed away she wanted to start her life somewhere else." Replied Emma.

"Okay. Call Jesse and let him know that he will have to create an ID for her." He turned back to his work as Emma walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the kitchen for a glass of water Emma found Jesse eating a sandwich. "Hey, I was looking for you."

Jesse turned around and smiled. "Hey. So what can I do for you?"

Emma smiled at his happy attitude. "There's another new mutant going into the underground and Adam needs you to create an ID for her. Her name is Sandra Anderson."

Whined Jesse jokingly. "Ah...Work... Fine... I'll get on it." 

"Yeah... but think about it this way... one of this days we are going to disappear and have a great time in Hawaii." Said Emma walking away and pushing him along. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandra was in her room packing all of her clothes. She didn't plan on taking anything else that could remind her of this life. 

The sooner she could forget about everyone the better. Especially her sister. As if it wasn't enough that she knew Jacqueline hated her... after hearing her talking with Elizabeth she knew that she had to leave if she wanted to survive another night.

Closing her closet door she pulled out her last pair of pants and put them into her suitcase.

Emma had already called her a few minutes earlier and told her that they were ready to relocate her somewhere. 

She had also told her that she needed to meet her by the park where they usually had lunch when they hung out. She said that Adam and Brennan would meet them there to help her.

They would later go to a safe house where she would meet Shalimar and Jesse. They would give her all that she would need for her new life and she would be ready.

Getting her bags from the bed and opening the door she ran into Jacqueline.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jacqueline looking down at her packed bags..

Sandra walked out of her room and closed it behind her. "I am going to stay with a friend for a while." 

"Who?" Asked Jacqueline. 

"Emma." Answered Sandra. "Now excuse me... she is waiting for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Jacqueline watched her sister go. _'I need to know what she is up to. Since they read the will this morning she has been acting strange.... She is up to something and I am going to find out.'_

She quietly walked after Sandra and used her powers to find out where she was going. _'Oh... honey, you are not going to get away with this. I need to have that money and I will never be able to get it like this... I will have to act quickly.'_

Turning around she walked into her room. Facing the wall she turned on the light and the room was flooded with golden light.

Jacqueline walked up to her dresser and opened the lower cabinet. There she found what she was looking for and put it in her purse.

She turned off the light and walked out.... Ready to face her sister for the last time.

***********************************************

The night was dark and cold and Emma sat on the bench by the park where she was going to meet Sandra.

The trees were moving with the wind and the full moon shone above her giving the night a beautiful bright glow. 

Emma's clear blue eyes shone with the light and looked a dark green. She got up from the bench and started walking around. 

Across the street a familiar car stopped and a woman that she knew as Sandra's sister got out. 

__

'What is she doing here? Where is Sandra?' 

Jacqueline walked up to Emma. "Hey... Emma! I need to speak to you."

Confused Emma walked up to her. "Yeah, What is it?"

Jacqueline threw a blast at Emma. "I can't let you help Sandra again... It'll ruin all my plans and we can't have that."

Before Emma could fall on the ground she grabbed hold of her and carried her to the car. She then shape shifted into the form of Emma and sat back down on the bench Emma had previously been at.

***********************************************

"Hey Jesse... When are Emma and the guys meeting us here?" Asked Shalimar putting down a glass vase that she had found on one of the tables.

She and Jesse had just finished checking out the safe house where they were going to place Sandra and everything was ready for her. 

Jesse had finished creating her new identity and he had her ID with him.

"They should be getting here." Answered Jesse.

Shalimar sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Great... we have to wait for them even longer."

"Chill down Shal, They are only ten minutes late." Jesse sat down next to her and faced the TV. "So what are we watching in the meantime?"

Shalimar smiled and turned back towards the TV. She then faced Jesse and smirked.

"Uhh.." Protested Jesse.

*********************************************************************************

Jacqueline was getting impatient. Sandra was supposed to be there already, she had left before her.

Just as she was about to get up and check on Emma she saw Sandra approaching her.

"Emma...?" Said Sandra as Jacqueline got up.

"Yes... What took you so long?" Replied Jacqueline.

Sandra sat down. "There had been an accident and traffic was terrible. So... where are your friends... Brennan and Adam?"

Smiling at how good this was going she said, "They should be getting here soon... Don't worry about it. In the mean time we are going to talk. Actually, no we are not. You are going to die."

Sandra looked confused at Jacqueline. "Emma? What are you talking about? You can't seriously mean that?"

"Oh honey... I am very serious. In fact, I have never been more serious in my life."

From inside her jacket Jacqueline pulled out a gun. "Any last words before I kill you?"

"Why?" Asked Sandra.

Jacqueline laughed. "Because you ruined my life.... Busty."

"Jacqueline...?" Sandra looked scared at her sister.

Jacqueline pulled the trigger and Sandra stumbled back the bullet hitting her on the chest. "Yes."

In the distance Brennan and Adam ran up to her. "Emma!" 

Jacqueline turned around and faced them. "Ohh... looks like Emma is in trouble."

Brennan was the first one to get to her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

She just laughed and threw a psionic blast at him causing him to land on the floor unconscious. "Nothing cutie"

She ran to her car and drove off.

In the distance Adam stood next to Brennan and Sandra.

**********************************************************************************

Shalimar was very impatient by now. She was walking around the room and she looked about ready to hurt someone. "What the hell is taking them so long?!"

Jesse who had been sitting on the couch just laughed at her. "Relax Shal."

"Ea--" Started to say Shalimar but their ring going off interrupted them. 

"Guys... we have serious problems. I need you guys to trace Emma's com link." Said Adam through his ring.

"What happened?" Asked Jesse.

"I'll meet you guys at Sanctuary. I'll tell you everything there."

"We're on our way." Shalimar and Jesse ran out of the door and into their car.

**********************************************************************************

Jacqueline stood in an empty street. It smelled pungently of urine and wet boxes. Opening her car door she pulled Emma out and dropped her on the ground.

"Good luck Emma. You are going to need it. Badly." 

She got back into her car and drove off leaving Emma behind.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Authors Note: _Sorry if this chapter is so short. It was kind of late at night but I wanted to get most it up before I went to bed. I hope you guys like it so far._

************************************...FRAMED...***************************************

Chapter 3

Jesse and Shalimar both walked into Sanctuary. The ride over had been very quiet. They had both been worried about what might have happened.

They knew that it had to be bad for Adam not to tell them anything.

Taking off his coat Jesse placed it by the computer. "I should probably try to find Emma."

Shalimar nodded and walked up to him. "Yeah... Do you think that something happened to her?"

"I hope not." Said Jesse. _'Nothing can happen to her... She doesn't deserve anything of the things that have happened to her. She should be happy and not have to worry about anything.'_

"Jesse?" Asked Shalimar.

"Uh..?" 

"You okay?" 

Jesse smiled. "Sure."

He started tracing Emma and after a few minutes he finally got a location. Only that something didn't seem right. She was not moving from that location. Not even an inch. It was as if she was not conscious or even alive....

They both heard the door open and saw Adam and Brennan walk in. 

Shalimar ran up to them. "What happened? Where's Emma?"

"Shalimar I think that we should all sit down. This is not easy to say." Replied Adam.

Jesse went up to Adam. "I found Emma. She is in an alley close to the park where you guys were meeting. She isn't moving from there."

"Thanks Jesse. Do you think you could go get her. I need to talk to all of you about a decision that I have just made." 

"Okay. I'll be back in a little while." Jesse grabbed his coat from the computer and walked out of the door taking the keys out of his pocket.

************************************...FRAMED...***************************************

It had started to rain while Jesse drove to get Emma. The sky lit up and thunder could be heard. In front of him the other cars slowly went by.

Traffic at the moment was a disaster. Earlier there had been an accident and that with the rain caused everything to slow down.

__

'What is going on here... I have never seen Adam this serious before. And Brennan looked in pain. Something terrible happened and he doesn't want to tell us. What decision was he talking about?'

The car in front of him suddenly stopped and Jesse had to press the break to stop himself from hitting the Toyota in front of him.

The rain was growing stronger and he was getting worried about Emma. She was out there in an alley... not conscious and it was raining harder than it had in weeks.

After a few minutes traffic resumed it's normal pace again. When he found the road that he needed to turn in he turned and parked his car next to the exit of one of the small shops.

He took off his jacket and left it in the car. He got out of the car and walked to the end of the alley. The water was hitting him full force and he was soaking wet by the time he reached the end of the alley.

In the corner of the alley he found Emma. She was laying on the floor and she was not moving. Panicking he ran up to her, the water puddles making it harder to move.

He checked for a pulse and was relieved to find it beating strongly under his fingers. She had only been knocked unconscious by someone.

He picked her up and quickly moved to the car. He started the heater and started the car. Opening the glove compartment he took out a small towel and dried himself off as good as possible.

Turning to face Emma he tried waking her up. "Emma... Emma wake up."

He gently shook her and softly slapped her face. Slowly her eyes started to open and she let out a soft whimper.

"Emma?" Asked Jesse relief filling his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell... I've got the biggest headache ever. What happened?" She answered.

"I don't know. Here why don't you dry yourself off and take my jacket in the back seat. You're going to get sick if you keep those wet clothes on." He handed her the towel and faced the front putting the car in drive and moving out of the alley.

Next to him Emma unbuttoned her shirt and used the towel he had given her to dry herself off. She then removed the shirt and faced the back of the car stretching to reach his jacket. Once she had it she put it on and turned to face him.

"Thanks for the jacket. But aren't you going to take of those wet clothes as well."

Jesse smiled and said, "What... You're trying to see me shirtless?"

"Maybe... But seriously you could get sick. Don't you have anything else to wear?"

"I think I might have an extra shirt in the pack from the gym." He continued driving.

"Pull over and take off your shirt. That thing is soaking wet. I'll get the one in the back." She said taking off the jacket and giving it to him while she grabbed a hold of the gym bag in the back of the car.

Opening the bag she found his gray t-shirt and a tank top. She handed him the tank top and took the shirt for herself "Here."

Once he took the shirt she had given him she put on his gray t-shirt. 

"Okay... we're ready now. Let's go back home." 

They were silent the rest of the way to Sanctuary. When they finally got there Jesse drove the car into the garage and they walked in.

************************************...FRAMED...***************************************

__

in the next chapter Adam has a talk with emma and jesse and shalimar find out what happened. read & review. 


	4. Authors Note

..............................................** .**

........................... **.**

................................................... **.**

................................... **.**

.................................................... **.**

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I am glad that you liked the story. I am working on the next chapter so I will hopefully have it up sometime this week.

There will be some surprises in the next chapter and the introduction of new characters. I hope that you guys like it.

****

.............................................. **.**

........................... **.**

................................................... **.**

...................................** .**

.................................................... **.**


End file.
